The new Abelia cultivar is a product of a chance discovery by the inventor in Kevelaer, Germany. The new variety was discovered as a naturally occurring single branch mutation in nursery during August of 2015.
The parent is Abelia grandiflora ‘Prostrata’, unpatented.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘LITTLE LADY’ was first performed in September of 2015 at a nursery in Kevelaer, Germany. Vegetative soft wood cuttings were used. Subsequently, 3 generations have been reproduced and shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.